


WHAT?!

by SnowfireFox



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: A pissed off Kaname and Yuuki, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowfireFox/pseuds/SnowfireFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki (heavily) teasing Kaname. Yuuki is fed up with all of Kaname's 'reasons', so she makes a threat as punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ha!

**Author's Note:**

> May update: Omg sorry guys who check on this again after an "update" or something. Just me going over typos and stuff. (OCD)
> 
> But youre totally welcome to reread. ^-^

The young chestnut haired pureblood girl was panting hard and fast after being taken by her lover for about the hundredth time. Her lover is really good at loving.

His head lay upon her chest and was breathing hard as well as fast. It is apparently a lot of effort to make love when you're the male... Well, if that's even the case here. His wine colored eyes were closed, but he looked content. Yuki lovingly wove her slender and delicate fingers into Kaname's dark hair, loving how soft it is. Yuki's hand slid to his back, wanting to touch every part of him, but feeling too weak after being taken to do so.

It was probably the middle of the day, when vampires, like them, should be sleeping. So Yuki let sleep take her next. Soon after Kaname followed Yuki to the dream world.

 

A few weeks later...

 

"But Ka~na~me! It's important and I want to go this time and not be locked up in this stupid mansion!" Yuki screamed at Kaname, nearing the end of her thin rope.

A very important ball/meeting/gathering was taking place and Yuki was fed up with not being able to do things with Kaname. He always said for her to stay at the Kuran mansion for whatever reason. Kaname, too, was also getting a little irritated by his ever-so-determined lover.

"Yuki, if you would just..." Kaname began before getting interrupted by his fuming lover.

"No Kaname, just no! I will not let you get to do all the fun stuff! I wanna go, final!" Yuki crossed her arms over her chest, looking so cute Kaname just wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her. But that wasn't happening, now of all times. Yuki's eyes were glowing slightly, replacing her deep brown eyes with eery blood colored ones.

"Yuki, you can't go! It isn't safe, what, with all the vampires there..." Kaname trailed off, thinking of every possible outcome, possible. Not even caring at the moment how ridiculous some of his reasons or outcomes were.

Yuki glared at him with her crimson eyes a moment before saying, "So you're jealous that I will be within range of other men, huh?" Kaname's thoughts froze and his lips closed. _Spot on_ , he thought glumly. 

"I, um, Yuki..." Kaname stuttered, Yuki's eyes getting a tad darker in color.

"Nope. No. I will not let you keep me locked up in here for your own probably foolish reasons to keep me in here! I know how you think, Kaname, and I know that right then you were thinking of every stupid outcome there could possibly be. Maybe me tripping and the fall lifting my skirt or whatever. I'm going to that damn party no matter what you say!" Yuki said with finality.

Then Yuki had a devilishly naughty thought.

"Hmm, and, Kaname," Yuki said and glanced at Kaname. He did not like that new glint in her eyes.

"Yuki?" Kaname inquired, getting nervous.

"As punishment for all of your 'reasons', and other strange thoughts, no sex for a year!" Yuki blurted out.

"Huh? But, Yuki..." Kaname was surprised by what she said. He also felt a little disappointed, for not being able to make love for an entire year. It itched at his manhood, that one sentence.

"No ifs, ands, buts, or huhs. No. No sex. So do it with yourself an entire year, see if I care." She crossed arms again, staring at her lover whom had an expression of shock, disappointment, disbelief, and disgust. _Probably from me saying to go fuck yourself for a year,_ Yuki thought, smiling cheekily at Kaname.

"Yuki, but I..." Kaname stammered, still getting the shock out of his system from hearing Yuki - his pure and sweet Yuki - basically just say "Go fuck yourself."

Then Kaname grinned slightly. "But you suffer too, don't you? If I can't make love to you for an entire year, who will, or will you do it yourself like you'll make me do?" Yuki thought that one over.

"I can still have sex. Myself or with another." Yuki said, considering her options for second lovers. She was never actually going to have sex with another other than Kaname, but she put on a good show and Kaname was shocked and fuming.

"WHAT?! Who is that bastard I will rip them to shreds!" Kaname growled. Yuki, still keeping up the illusion that she will have sex with another, didn't mind him and continued.

"Hmm, maybe Takuma? He's your friend right? You won't mind, will you? How about Aido? He is pretty sweet. Oh, how about..." Yuki smiled while mentioning names, infuriating Kaname even more so. His thoughts swirling with images of another man other than himself taking Yuki.

"ENOUGH! I will not have it Yuki! You can't do this to me!" Kaname whined. Not caring about how he looked right now. A desperate man begging for his woman.

Not even flinching at his words, Yuki continued, "...Zero! Maybe Zero will come if I ask him!" She just knew this would piss him off till no end. It's what made it so fun for her. She glanced at him, his eyes were a bloody crimson and his fangs were showing as well.

"Don't dare say Kiryu! Never say you want to have at it with Kiryu! Out of any man you could choose I WILL NOT ACCEPT KIRYU!" Kaname yelled at Yuki. But, Yuki, still kinda in the moment, continued. Almost completely ignoring Kaname and his dark aura.

"Yes! I shall ask one of them, maybe Zero, and chain you with ancient anti-vampire chains so you can't break out and make you watch the entire thing! Yes! That would be the ultimate punishment! You'll hear me moan, you'll see me squirm under another man Kaname! Doesn't that just make your blood boil, Ka-na-me?" Yuki giggled.

"If you want, I'll leave the chains loose so you can go at it with yourself if you want while you watch us?" Yuki giggled again, but still with no actual intention of having sex with another man other than Kaname. But the look on Kaname's face showed that he believed it. His eyes were an even darker crimson and his claws were itching to come forth, with fangs biting into his lip, causing a thin trickle of blood to run down his face. He had a murderous intent radiating from him.

"Who is it Yuki and I will go and kill them right now, whether or not it be Kiryu, Takuma, or Hanabusa, or anyone else, I will kill them." Kaname growled. Yuki looked innocently over at Kaname.

"Hmm?" Yuki then burst out into a fit of giggles. Kaname stood confused, his dark aura fading, his claws retracting, fangs as well, and his eyes reverting back to their usual wine color.

"It was a joke Kaname! I can't believe that you fell for it so hard! Hahaa!" Yuki was rolling around on the ground, laughing and giggling like a goon.

"I was never going to have at it with another man Kaname!" Yuki said in between giggles. But then she stopped laughing and got up, brushing herself off.

"But I'm still going to that party, and you're still suffering a year without sex." Then Yuki strode out of the room, banging the door shut, leaving a dumbstruck lover alone, sulking about the fact that she was actually serious when she said no sex for a year.


	2. Hey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname tries (but fails) to get payback.

It has been only a few weeks since she had scolded Kaname. But she was already feeling the affects of her 'no sex for a year' rule. Yuki wanted to suck his blood, but at the same time was craving to shove him to a wall, then pleasure him until he was a moaning mess at her mercy. But she, too, had to hold up for a year. She didn't know one year could be so... long. And she was a vampire now, for fuck's sake! That's like only a  _day_ for a vampire,  _nevermind_ a pureblood!

Yuki was sitting at her own little desk, in her own little office, in that damn big Kuran mansion. She did manage to go to the ball, gala, thing, much to Kaname's pleas and protests not to go. Yuki thought she did well, considering it was her first gala. And that it was her first time out of the mansion in months.

"...ma? Yuki-sama? Yuki-sama!?" Takuma sighed after finally managing to get the Kuran's attention. Her eyes refocused and Yuki looked up at him.

"Yes, Takuma?" She asked.

"There is another soirée you must attend, as well as Kaname. Hosted by another aristocrat wanting attention from Purebloods and other nobles." He stated, slightly irritated. Aristocrats can be so demanding.

"Oh, ok. Give me the invite." He handed her the invite per her request.

"I shall talk to Kaname." She nodded to him, the motion asking for him to leave.

While walking slowly down the hall, taking her time, for there is no need to rush if you have an eternity, she had another idea...

"Kaname?" She burst into his office, where he sometimes spends his days. If he fell asleep while working early.

There he was, sleeping on his desk. It was in fact nine in the morning. Way past when vampires are supposed to be sleeping. Since she was once 'human', Yuki was still getting used to vampire "night" and "day".

She crept around back of him. She then yelled 'boo' into his ear, and he sat up at lighting speed, eyes darting around wildly.

"Yuki! Don't do that to your elders..." He exclaimed.

"Haha! You should have seen the look on your face Kaname!" She burst into a fit of giggles at his confused and bleary eyes. 

"Haven't you already punished me enough?" He whined.

"No. It is fun to punish you. Your reactions are just so cute!" Yuki giggled while handing him the letter.

Kaname scowled, "Then I have to stop being 'cute'. But either way, I was not cute in the first place."

"No, no, no! You have to stay cute! You are so adorable! Even you saying that you're not cute, is cute!" Yuki giggled. She was just teasing him. It was fun for her. And took the 'no sex for a year' thing off her mind.

Kaname huffed, "I'm not adorable either. I am not cute or adorable."

"Well, anyways. We have an invite to a soirée. It is sadly a required one. A bunch of other Pureblood's will be there too." Yuki said, getting back on topic.

"Too many of these. I don't like them." Kaname complained. A small grin appeared on Kaname's face. "And, since I, too, can't have sex with you for a year, I'll do it with another. I've already decided." Yuki pounced on him.

"You what?! I said it was a joke last time!?" Yuki shook him violently.

"Haha! Yes. She is a nice girl. She said yes." Kaname replied sounding very convincing. He wanted to play Yuki, just as she played him.

"Hey! You bastard fiancé!" Yuki grabbed stands of his hair and yanked them very hard. When she finished, small clumps of his hair were in her hands.

"Yyyyyyuuuukkkkkiiii..." Kaname whined.

Yuki - not listening to Kaname - pushed him off his chair, sending him to the ground. She placed herself between his legs, and caressed his thigh with her slender, suggestive fingers. Kaname was now feeling a little aroused.

"Yuki?" Kaname whined.

"Who is that girl? I will also kill her." Yuki whispered in his ear.

"It was a lie. There is no one." Kaname answered. He still felt very uncomfortable in his pants, almost not caring if he had to fuck himself in front of her to make himself more comfortable. Almost.

"Fine." Then Yuki walked out. She left her lover alone, again, in a room dumbstruck, and, this time, uncomfortable.

This was going to be a long year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you liked it, or want to critique it!
> 
> This is just for laughs. Don't take it too seriously. (Like Kaname...) Hehe!


End file.
